A laminated header configured to distribute and supply refrigerant to each heat transfer tube of a heat exchanger has hitherto been known. In this laminated header, which is configured to distribute and supply refrigerant to each heat transfer tube of the heat exchanger, there are laminated a plurality of plate-like members having formed therein distribution flow passages that are branched into a plurality of outlet flow passages for one inlet flow passage (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).